In many situations which arise where a member or members are to be secured to a roof of a building, difficulties occur in ensuring that such securing means hold the member to the building in an efficient manner. Such situations arise where say it is desired to secure cables or wires to a roof, for example television aerial wires. Other situations where this problem is encountered is in the securing of solar energy absorbers and in particular solar energy absorbers of the type used for heating swimming pools to a roof. In the latter situation the absorbers often comprise multi-tube plastic or synthetic rubber integrally interconnected tubes which are often located within and extend along recesses in roof tiles or alternatively in the troughs of corrugated roofing. The fixing methods currently employed sometimes require the use of a bonding compound such as silicon into which the absorber is embedded, however, such compounds do not prove particularly effective in high wind situations, are messy to apply and are not aesthetically pleasing. Another method used has involved wire passed through apertures in the tiles as the securing means. Use of this method is time consuming and awkward. In the above described arrangements, the absorbers are located in the tile recesses or roof corrugations, however, it has been found just as effective to have the absorbers run transversely of the recesses. Similar problems to that described above are encountered in securing absorbers in this attitude to a roof.